


Elegy [Levi X Eren]

by HumanitysBiggestBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, Don't kill the author, Fluff and Angst, I am not responsible, M/M, Salvation- Gabrielle Aplin, ereri, prepare for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/pseuds/HumanitysBiggestBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>el-e-gy<br/>eləjē<br/>a poem of serious reflection, typically a lament for the dead<br/>------</p><p>A sonorous laugh escapes my mouth. "Alright kid," I say, bringing his lips down to mine. After a moment, I pull away and gaze up at him. Light from the dying sun bouncing off his brown hair and framing his face, the contrasting shadows making his usually soft face a touch sharper, giving it a more aged appearance. His green eyes holding a certain air to them that's entirely too hard describe but I can't help but feel the overwhelming sense of home and security that's found within them.</p><p>"Would you ever die for me, Levi?"</p><p>I stare up at him for the longest time; this kid who has managed to effortlessly break down every last barrier I put up.</p><p>Who I would give up most anything for.</p><p>And I don't hesitate before saying: "Over and over."</p><p>------</p><p>I do not own any of the characters presented in this series. All rights to anything related to "Attack on Titan" belong to Isayama and Isayama alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy [Levi X Eren]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my lack of updates, school has been a big ball of suck and I've been stressed out. This was originally supposed to be in a one-shot series but I'm a bit slow on the writing....so I'm posting this one for you guys and hopefully I'll have others here soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

I wasn't allowed to see Eren this morning.

Of course, it didn't really surprise me considering I wasn't allowed to see him last night.

I was surprised, however, that they even let me in yesterday; seeing how the guards they had on staff were even more amateurish then the usual herd of incompetent shitheads they call a police force.

Unfortunately, they still had the authority to kick me out.

We single handily brought everybody within the walls complete safety including those asshats and they still want to push us around.

Nevertheless, I promptly punched the officer that man-handled me out the door.

I've been lying in my bed for the better part of the morning; no amount of internal deliberation has prepared me for today, even if I was given more time; though I hardly put much stock in the notion anyway.

But that's just the sort of person I am.

It should've figured into my mind that something like this would happen eventually.

And some part of me figured it's been sitting in the back of my mind; festering, but like any other normal human being, I ignored it in hopes that the vile notion would eventually dissipate and I could look back and laugh at how utterly idiotic I was for thinking it.

But I am idiotic because I didn't realize it sooner.

It seems we were just getting back from the eradication campaign and then Eren was apprehended.

No warning.

No indication beforehand.

They just showed up with a pair of cuffs, a carriage and a warrant for his arrestation.

And just like that, he was gone.

Several minutes passed before I decided to drag my sorry ass out of bed and dress in my uniform. Despite my relationship with Jaeger, I still have to show up today and act as a witness of sorts. Anybody within the military who holds a position with status and importance will be present for Eren's proceedings today. Taking into account that Erwin is no longer with us and Hange has made it clear that she wants no part of the inner wall today; I am forced to go.

Not that I would miss today anyway, as horrible as that may sound.

In a way- completely morbid mind you- it's my own sick form of closure.

If I relied purely on talk and talk alone, the desperate part of my brain would refuse to believe it to be real.

So I must be there today.

Not just for my dwindling sanity but for Eren as well. As much as he had made it clear that he doesn't want me around the inner wall today, I will be there; as much for myself as I will be for him and for Hange.

My stomach lurches severely at the very thought of her.

Hange has been completely inconsolable since the very day of Eren's verdict.

And I remember that day.

It was a hot day; the hottest I ever remember it being but in that large courtroom it was cold enough to freeze Hell over.

Hange was fine during the dictation, the sentence and the ride home.

Her breakdown didn't come until it figured into her head that Eren wasn't home with us that night.

I hardly see her anymore. Whether she's in her lab or some where's else entirely, I don't know. It's not like I'm doing much during the day that would require me to interact with people besides visiting Eren.

Most times I'm sitting in Erwin's old office; his chair entirely too big for my smaller frame and going through his old documents.

It brings upon an odd sense of calmness that I haven't been able to achieve since getting back from our last expedition. I was a little hesitant at first not for any reason that would indicate I was distraught with the man's death, though the notion isn't entirely misplaced. It had everything to do with the fact this was a man I would follow to the end of my days. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of what I could find among his possessions.

I was surprised however when I deduced that most of the documents on and in his desk were nothing more than harmless letters to and from higher ranking officials and the odd set of blue prints out lining slight changes in formation.

After one such evening, I finished with his desk and moved on to the rest of his office; meticulously rifling through old bookshelves much too high for my liking and required me to stand on something and some old filling cabinets scattered about the room.

I didn't stop the chuckle that bubbled out of my throat at the sight of my old apprehension documents, found buried deep within one such cabinet. Isabel and Furlan's not far behind.

Despite the peacefulness that comes with this extensive organization, I find it hard not to keep my mind from running through every single memory it could conjure up. From seemingly meaningless things to things that hold a strong potency in my life.

I would be lying if I said most of such things don't revolve around Eren.

One memory always seems to find itself on the forefront of my mind. It was one that was almost lost; pushed to some deep part of brain to make room for newer, fresher memories with the tall brunet.

After his sentence, I find I'm remembering it constantly.

 

_It was a mild day in September._

_Not overly strange seeing how it's usually pretty mild throughout the year but for some unexplained reason, an overly warm feeling has settled over my body, the weather having nothing to do with it._

_In fact, I've been feeling like this for about two years now._

_Perhaps it has everything to do with the fact that Eren's been at my side all day like he was all yesterday and the day before that._

_It's not like we do anything spontaneous. Most of the time it's just cleaning or me filling out reports and him sitting at my desk helping me._

_Other times we're training; much like today for instance._

_Up at the very ass crack of dawn, much to Eren's chagrin and training arduously for the better part of the day._

_Despite a light fatigue, we had made it our mission to hike out before we would have to return for diner. A field a ways past the end of the forest encompassing the grounds, under a tall oak tree. Eren had found it awhile back and had showed it to me about a year ago._

_It's about a 15 minute walk from HQ and Eren and I are silent the whole way there. Not an uncomfortable silence, however. It's a silence we've become accustomed to when in each other's company. It's not like the both of us are not overly talkative people, because Eren can talk your ear off about most anything if you gave him the time and attention._

_I, on the other hand, am the one usually giving him the time and attention._

_But other times, we just enjoy each other's company and our time together spent in silence._

_In the expected time frame, Eren and I arrive at our tree and Eren doesn't hesitate before plopping himself down on the grass. I wait until he's in a comfortable position before I sit myself in his lap, my head rested against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around my smaller frame and I close my eyes; instead focusing my attention on the warmth enveloping me._

_I can't say how long we stayed like this before Eren could take so much of the silence._

_"Tell me something, Corporal," I hear him say. I turn to him, silently asking him to continue. "What do you think it means to die for someone you love?"_

_The question takes me aback. "Jesus, kid. This got morbid really quickly," I mutter noncommittally at him. I'm prepared to ignore his question in favour of the silence but one brief look at the brat and I relent almost immediately._

_With a groan, I say: "Why do you wanna know so goddamn badly?"_

_He shrugs. "That's not answering the question."_

_I don't say anything for a moment, hoping he would just drop it but I should know better by now._

_Fucking kid so goddamn persistent._

_Without looking at him, opting to focus my attention on the tufts of grass I'm trying to rip out of the soil, I say: "I guess it means you would easily give up your own personal safety without a second thought if it meant your significant other can live to see another day."_

_There's a thick silence that follows my response and I'm almost too scared to look at him._

_I finally turn to Eren and watch as he tries to deconstruct my answer. After a moment, he responds with: "Would you ever die for me?"_

_I scoff and turn from his gaze, trying desperately to hide the blush that's now dusting my cheeks._

_"Because I'd die for you."_

_I begin to shake my head. "Don't do this to me right now, brat."_

_I hear him chuckle lightly from behind me. "Why's that, Corporal?"_

_Again, words become an absolute chore. I tut and I move to get up off him. I don't make it very far before a warm hand clamps down on my wrist and pulls me back down. I end up on my back and a certain titan-shifting brat is looming over me._

_"What the hell Jaeg-" and then a pair of lips crash down on my mine. At first, I'm fighting against them, more out of surprise than dislike towards the action. After a few seconds, I relent and move my lips with his, my hand snaking up his side and resting against his neck. My left hand moves to the back of his head, threading themselves in his brown locks and pulling him closer to me. Just as quickly as the kiss started, Eren pulls away rests his forehead against mine. A soft whine of protestation leaves my mouth and he chuckles, allowing me to place my lips on his once more. I hum in satisfaction as he settles his weight more on top of me._

_Oh God, have I missed it this much?_

_With the both of us being soldiers, it hardly gives us much of an opportunity to share moments such as these and with Erwin thinking he finally found a way to eliminate the titans, it gives us even less of a chance._

_Despite us sharing a bed each night, all we ever have the energy for are small brushes of each other's lips against one another before exhaustion forces our eyes close._

_A relationship hasn't been established yet, either; Eren and I were never really ones to put labels on things. It was more practical that way, but it's pretty clear to the both of us- whether it is to anybody else, I'm not aware- that we have surpassed even the "close companions" status._

_After a moment, Eren begins to pull away. "We should head back," he mutters against my cheek._

_The hand that was once resting against his cheek snakes its way down his side and under his shirt, pressing against his back. "I don't want to," I say, rubbing my nose along his jaw._

_"What about getting your uniform dirty?"_

_I smirk into his shoulder. "I don't care."_

_"The Corporal; not worried about getting his uniform dirty," he chuckles quietly. "Never thought I'd live to see the day."_

_I scoff and pinch his side. He lets out an undignified yelp and bats my hand. "What the Hell did you do that for?" he asks, inching his face towards mine until we're nose to nose._

_I chuckle at him. "Because you're a brat," I say, slowly becoming aware that he has pinned my arms above my head. He begins peppering delicate kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. An involuntary sigh leaves my lips but I hardly give a damn._

_"Yeah, but I'm your brat," he says, pausing his ministrations to whisper against my cheek._

_I gently pry my wrist from his grasp and card my fingers through his hair, eventually resting against his cheek once more. "Yeah," I say, bringing his face closer to mine. "You are."_

_He briefly presses his lips once more against mine and settles his head on my shoulder._

_We are once more plunged in a comfortable silence, save for the gentle breeze weaving itself through the tall grass._

_After several minutes, I hear him snickering against my shoulder._

_"What?" I ask him quietly._

_"I'm gonna do it one day."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Succeed in getting into your pants, Corporal."_

_I crack the barest hints of a smile._

_"Good luck with that, Jaeger," I say, a wide smirk spreading to my lips. "You should know this chastity belt is made out of iron."_

_"Well I'm sure I'd have no problem taking it off."_

_A sonorous laugh escapes my mouth. "Alright kid," I say, bringing his lips down to mine. After a moment, I pull away and gaze up at him. Light from the dying sun bouncing off his brown hair and framing his face, the contrasting shadows making his usually soft face a touch sharper, giving it a more aged appearance. His green eyes holding a certain air to them that's entirely too hard describe but I can't help but feel the overwhelming sense of home and security that's found within them._

_This kid should've known by now that he'll have no problem seducing me._

_More to the point, I'm surprised he hasn't tried it yet._

_I can't say how long we stay like this, probably longer than we should have. I'd have no problem staying here longer if it wasn't for the thought of Hange sending out a search party for us. The thought almost doesn't sway my decision on remaining here but eventually, visions of what Hange would do when she manages to find us overrides my need to be alone with Eren._

_"We should go back," I whisper against his neck. "Wouldn't want the Shitty four eyes finding us out here."_

_I hear his chuckle and he pulls away to look down at me._

_It feels like forever before he asks me once more: "Would you ever die for me, Levi?"_

_I stare up at him for the longest time; this kid who has managed to effortlessly break down every last barrier I put up._

_Who I would give up most anything for._

_And I don't hesitate before saying: "Over and over."_

 

For a day so bleak, it was surprisingly beautiful out.

Hot, but not uncomfortable. A soft breeze is keeping the unrelenting morning heat at bay as I stand among the seemingly endless crowd of people that have gathered Mitras' city square.

It's still pretty early, lunch barely an hour away so I would've thought the square wouldn't have been as packed as it was right now. The thought of what these people at here for makes me want to throw up.

I scan the crowd, hoping to miraculously see Hange among the throng of people or see Erwin just off my shoulder.

 _Tch_ , I think to myself. _You guys always got off so easily_

After a moment, my eyes settle on a familiar bald head and standing around him, a handful of a few other soldiers. He looks worn out, adding ten years to his face that wasn't there the last time I saw him.

He appears tired; defeated.

Within moments, I'm weaving myself through the crowd towards him and his small group.

I take my place beside him. "Don't these people have something better to do with their worthless lives?" I sneer.

Pixis whips around to look at me, surprise flashing briefly across his face before it's replaced by a deadpan look that I've never seen the man wear in all my time knowing him. "I didn't expect to see you here today, Corporal Ackerman," he says, crossing his arms over his chest and facing front. Just off to his right is Rico, a little worse for wear but given the circumstance, it's completely excusable. It's not like I'm faring any better, but then again most people who knew Eren and held an amiable relationship with him- within the military or otherwise- have definitely seen better days.

"Why wouldn't I be here, Pixis?" I ask, opting to continue my scan, not meeting the man's sudden gaze on me. Pixis is one of the few people who knew about Eren and I, despite it being completely unintentional, part of me is glad he knows.

My eyes settle on Arlert.

Despite the fact that he and Eren had known each other since they were children and holds a relationship with him that considers him family, and after Mikasa's death, he seemed to have taken on that role a lot more distinctively; he seems to be faring a Hell of a lot better than the lot of us.

Hands folded behind his back, back rigid, head held high and eyes forward.

It's no wonder why Erwin saw him as a good candidate for the role of Commander.

He doesn't acknowledge anyone's presence and his gaze hardly skims over the crowd.

"Levi," I hear Pixis say, his voice substantially gentler. I turn to him, casting my glance anywhere but at him. My eyes settle on Rico again. "Why are you here?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Smith's a bit preoccupied at the moment and Hange's been MIA the last month."

"That's not the point Levi-"

"What is it then Pixis?" I snarl. He looks taken aback, like he wasn't expecting my outburst. "You and I both know there was no way in Hell I was gonna miss this."

He regards me a moment; his eyes flitting back and forth between mine like he's searching for something.

My resolve?

My sanity?

_Doesn't anybody know?_

_They haven't seen the light of day since before the last expedition._

Pixis finally looks away, shaking his head lightly and muttering something under his breath.

"This is the last place you need to be today," he says quietly. A humourless chuckle leaves his mouth. "This is the last place anybody needs to be today."

Pixis appears to be looking off in some faraway place and he doesn't offer any more scrutiny as to why I'm here. He doesn't look at me again despite my obvious attempts to get his attention; eventually, I face front, mentally preparing myself for when the doors open.

After a few minutes of silence between the both of us, I hear him say quietly from my side: "You've been oddly devoid of emotion since you've arrived, Levi," I turn to him but he's still opting to stare off. He looks depleted. "It's all right to mourn and be sad."

I shake my head; a light chuckle bubbles out of my throat, though completely without joviality. "You don't understand, Pixis," I say.

He doesn't say anything for a moment.

"What isn't there to understand, Levi?" He asks.

I sigh, silently debating if it's worth the trouble in telling him. Eventually, in a quiet voice, I say: "The moment I took another human beings life, I lost the right to feel that way. Since I've joined the military, everything I've ever done was for humanity; ending the Titan onslaught. But I've robbed a man his right to talk, his right to see, his right to feel, his right to live. I've taken that man from his family, from his friends, and that makes me no better than the Titans themselves," I turn my head away in shame. "It's medieval thinking, but it's how I feel and it's how I brought myself up to feel."

I've just barely gotten the words out before Pixis has a hard grip on my shoulders and forcing me to look at him. "Levi, you need to listen to me and you need to do it fast." He says fiercely, his grip on my shoulders getting harder and harder with ever word that leaves his mouth. "You are a good person. You are a good person set in unfortunate circumstances. From the moment I laid eyes on you Ackerman, there was never a doubt in my mind that you were a good person. I knew it. Hange knew it. Erwin knew it and Eren sure as Hell knew it."

I feel the beginning of tears pooling in my eyes and my chin begins to tremble involuntarily. I move to break his gaze but he lifts my head to keep it there. "Keep your chin up, Ackerman," he says softly. "You need to be brave for Eren because he'll need that from you more than any other person in this goddamn square."

I open and close my mouth, trying to find something to say to this man but opt to keep it closed instead. I inhale slowly and wipe my eyes, setting my face in its usual stony expression, taking extra care to appear almost uninterested. From beside me, I hear fierce muttering between Pixis and Rico and eventually, she crosses in front of me and out of the square.

It's not mere minutes later before the door finally opens and a string of officers exit; Eren trailing behind them, his wrists bound and attached to a chain that's being held by one of them. A hush falls over the crowd.

He is dressed in all white. White shirt; white pants; white socks.

My demeanor changes instantaneously. I hadn't realized that I was moving in the direction of the stage until Pixis' hand clamps down gently on my arm and pulls me beside him. He doesn't remove his hand and I find myself not caring. If anything, I'm leaning into his touch; seeking solace in the warm gesture and hoping desperately that it was me up there instead of Eren.

They must have drugged him because he looks entirely too calm from someone mere minutes away from being executed. The only thing contradicting that thought is the fact that his movements are fluid and without misstep.

Calculated almost.

His presence fills the entire square.

As Dok reads off the diction, Eren's eyes slowly scan the crowd.

Lazily cataloguing each individual present in front of him. He was something he did frequently, an odd little tick. He was always excellent at reading people, said that when you were once constantly being targeted by "dickheads that liked to throw punches" you learned how to read people pretty quickly.

His eyes eventually land on me. His face visibly blanches and his head starts shaking violently and even from this distance, I can see the tears shinning in his eyes.

I momentarily fight against the small upturn of my lips; though the gesture is sad, it's a smile nonetheless. His blatant and final act of selflessness has my heart swelling.

This kid has always put my needs and my well being before his own, despite my many objections and even in his final moments, I'm the only person he's worrying about.

I school my features in an expressionless mask and mimic Arlert's posture, fighting against the cry that's lodged in my throat.

After Dok is finished, they lead Eren to an area roped off for the proceedings; stand him against the wall and a line of officers station themselves about twenty meters from him; four of them. One for his head, one for his throat and three for his chest.

Despite what's to come, his eyes are still forever shining with an air of determination and I'm almost sure he's going to make a run for it.

And oh how I wish his childish whims would kick in again and he would fight every last one of those goddamn officers to the ground.

But he stays rooted in place.

So I must stay back.

Right before the signal is given, I hear it.

It takes a moment for the initial confusion as to what I'm hearing and where's it's coming from to wear off and then it finally hits.

At first it's hard to discern but gradually, his voice increases until every last voice in the square is silenced.

He was singing.

A song I use to sing to him in the late hours of the night when sleeping proved difficult for the both of us.

When vivid dreams of past actions and memories resurface and reduce him to a shaking mess, I'd pull him closer to me and whisper out these lyrics. Over and over and over again until every last one of those memories that plagued his fragile mind disappeared.

A soft little thing.

Conveyed every last thing I've ever wanted to say to him but could never quite get the words out.

I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

Again and again; for as long as I held him against me, these words that I could never tell him found themselves being said through other ways.

All those nights in his cell when he didn't want me to leave, I would crawl into bed with him and sing these soft words to him until he fell asleep; pressed into my chest and clutching my shirt.

And every night it took more and more willpower to pull myself away from him.

Forgetting my status,

Forgetting my involvement in the military,

Forgetting everything I was ever taught;

I pushed violently through the thick crowd, disregarding startled glances and the odd hostile shove given to me in retaliation of my sudden movements.

I hardly gave a damn.

Protecting Eren has become second nature to me.

It always has from that very first day.

Kneeling before me in that courtroom all those years ago; seeing the look of pure, unadultered determination colouring his teal eyes bright. Never had a gaze so unsettling to see on a 15-year-old boy seem so refreshing to me.

I was never one to make such sudden decisions and even today, they happen so rarely but my immediate decision to protect Eren and to get as close to him as the military will allow me to overran any previous resolves and deliberations I had about the matter.

After that, when concerning Eren, every decision I have ever made was never calculated. It was always in the heat of the moment because that was Eren; a rash decision in the heat of the moment and it was never a doubt in my mind that things would continue as such.

There are many things I regret.

But I don't regret Eren.

Not then,

Not now,

Not ever.

_"Tell me something, Corporal,"_

I pump my legs harder as I weave myself in between the crowd members; people that are entirely too close for any of them to be comfortable in this heat.

My hands subconsciously drift to my sides, searching for my blades but quickly realize that I left them back at HQ. Somewhere behind me, Pixis is shouting my name.

_"Would you ever die for me?"_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the line of officers lifting their guns and pointing them at Eren.

I finally break through the mob of people.

_"Because I'd die for you."_

Pixis must have caught up to me because I can hear him shouting from just behind me, but I keep running; a cry waiting on the very precipice of my tongue.

Eren meets my gaze and smiles sadly.

_"Over and over."_

But I don't get there before the guns go off.

And then everything around me goes quiet.

I stop amidst the chaos around me.

Some people are cheering.

Some people are crying.

And shouts of Titan extinction tossed in every direction.

But I hear none of it because my sole focus is on Eren.

I watch as his now lifeless body slides down the wall, I trail of blood smearing against the bricks. From the wound in his forehead, a trail of blood begins its descent down his now pale face. His once white shirt is now stained in crimson; giving it no indication it ever was white.

I sink to my knees; for the moment, feeling absolutely nothing; too numb to cry.

The square begins to clear of its spectators, moving on with their lives while mine just ending not minutes prior. After a moment, a figure appears in front of me, blocking my view of Eren. I don't even have to look up to know that it was Arlert; the gait inflicted by a previous injury was enough of an indication.

Despite his mere 20 year age, he's been put under more stress that would rival even Eren's. As a result, it had added years to his face; dark circles under his eyes.

But he has wizened, even more so than Erwin was.

His physique has changed exponentially as well; his hair is longer; his body more leaner and taller than when he was still a cadet; his mouth set in a permanent, taunt line like the he forgot how to smile.

Weathered, much like how I am.

Arlert sinks to the ground and without hesitation, pulls me into a loose embrace; tightening only when he knows I won't push him away. I find myself unable to wrap my arms around him, opting instead to cradle them between our chests.

"I need to get to Eren," I mutter quietly after a few minutes. Arlert doesn't say anything, tightening his arms around me. I begin to struggling weakly against Armin's firm grip. "He's hurt I need to help him."

I feel his head shaking and he pulls me closer.

"Corporal Levi," he says quietly, but very firmly. "Eren is dead."

I snap out of my trance, all at once feeling the weight of the situation. "No, don't you dare say that to me," An animalistic snarl erupts from my mouth and I'm thrashing violently in his arms. "He's your best friend; how the fuck can you say that?" I direct my next words at Eren, desperation slowly taking over everything I am. "Come on kid, wake up."

Eren's eyes are unfocused, dull. His eyes are open but he sees nothing; the trail of blood from the wound in his head begins to pool in the collar of his shirt. Armin's shoulders begin to shake.

"Wake up goddamnit!"

Finally, tears that I've been holding back for close to a month crashes over me in waves and I scream into Armin's shoulder.

At first incoherent; mouth agape, sounds comparable to that of a dying animal, coming from some primal place rooted deep into my body, escaping into the air around us. Then very slowly, one word begins to form, slowly gaining more distinction, more meaning, more substance.

The very word I use to mutter in the early hours of the morning and the late hours of the night.

There was never a day that went by where the word wasn't used and became the more important in my vocabulary.

_Eren_

Over and over and over and over again.

I scream his name until my voice cracks and I taste iron at the back on my throat.

I scream his name until I don't have a voice to scream with anymore and I sob quietly into Armin's shoulder.

It's not like there's any use in begging.

Because at the end of the day, no amount of begging,

No amount of pleading will ever bring Eren back.

And why is that only something I'm only realizing now?


End file.
